Over the last several decades the work force has been rapidly changing from one which worked with machines and tools, the so-called blue collar work force, to one of principally technical, clerical and administrative functions, the so-called work force. With this change in work force character has come the increased need for office type work space. In almost every instance this kind of labor requires an office type work setting including a desk for the preformance of the assigned task. This can be either a conventional desk or a modern work surface which, in either instance, generally requires some type of drawer system either located within a conventional desk or hanging below the work surface. Most of these white collar workers spend many hours a day in their work area and some consideration must be given to the esthetics of that work area. In general, one or more of the drawers connected to a desk or work surface will have the ability to be locked and in most instances the exposed lock and keyhole appear somewhere on the face of that drawer somehow detracting from the overall appearance of the modern office furniture system. Designers in some cases have tried to partially conceal the lock in the handle but it is still there to be seen. Other designers have moved the lock to the side of the drawer cabinet or case but this location has two basic disadvantages. The user has to feel for or bend over and look to find the keyhole when it is hidden on the side of the drawer case and also with the side mounted drawer locks the drawers cannot be used butted side-by-side and retain their lock function. Since in some instanes a means for locking the work surface or desk drawers is essential, completely eliminating the lock for esthetic purposes is not a solution to the problem. The proper solution would seem to be providing a drawer system which gives the appearance of having no lock but yet is in fact lockable when such functon is either necesssary or desirable.